Step
by ZmCa
Summary: [YunJae Fanfiction, Boys Love] "What the…" Yunho segera melepas dekapan keduanya dan memandang Jaejoong kesal, "Kau ingin kita pindah untuk ke tiga kalinya, huh? Bahkan belum ada 24 jam kita disini!" Twoshoot, LAST CHAPTER /-Z
1. Chapter 1

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, Boys Love, Horror, tidak masuk akal karena ini imajinasiku.

Disclaimer : Themselvs

Rate : T

.

* * *

"Yun…"

"Ya?"

"_**Aku rasa sebaiknya kita pindah rumah."**_

.

* * *

.

**Step**

_-Z-_

.

YunJae Fanfiction

.

* * *

.

**Victoria Street number 26**

.

_BRUK_

"Huft… Jae, barangmu terlalu banyak!" Yunho bertolak pinggang. Punggungnya serasa lepas setelah mengangkut banyak dus-dus ke dalam rumah barunya.

"Taruh saja, nanti aku yang bereskan. Kau ada rapat sebentar lagi, kan?"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong sebentar sebelum mengangguk setuju. Dia mendekati orang yang dinikahinya 3 bulan yang lalu dan mengecup dahinya cepat, "Aku akan pulang cepat. Nanti ku bantu bereskan."

"Ya, ya, ya. Sana berangkat," usir Jaejoong dengan kekehan ringan.

.

* * *

"_Dude_, kau pindah rumah lagi?"

Yunho yang baru keluar dari ruang rapat dengan atasannya menoleh ke rekan sekerjanya. Sudah 2 tahun mereka berada di bagian produksi perusahaan mereka—ZDGame—sehingga sudah terbiasa berbagi tentang suka-duka mereka selama ini.

"Jaejoong meminta untuk pindah, Jim."

Pria keturunan Amerika-Hawaii itu menyipitkan matanya heran, "Ini sudah kedua kalinya kalian pindah. Suamimu terlalu muluk. Jangan bilang dia meminta rumah-rumah yang mewah…"

Yunho mendesah, "Kita makan siang, yuk," Yunho berjalan mendahului Jimmy ke arah kantin. Tidak perduli dengan Jimmy yang mengerang tidak suka.

"_Damn_, kau mengalihkan pembicaraan!" Jimmy mengejar Yunho yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya.

Dan seperti biasa… Yunho pura-pura tidak mendengar. Walaupun pada akhirnya akan sulit untuk menutup rahasia dari **Jimmy Macken**.

.

* * *

Seharian membereskan rumah barunya membuat Jaejoong lelah luar biasa. Setelah memasak makan malam dan mandi, dirinya sempat tertidur sejenak di sofa ruang tengah.

Sebenarnya dia tidak mau pindah ke sini. Rumahnya yang sebelumnya sangat bagus, halaman luas dan rumah yang tidak terlalu besar—sehingga dia tidak repot membereskan rumah. Bahkan dia sudah membeli beberapa kantung biji bunga untuk ditanam. Namun ada hal yang membuatnya memohon pada Yunho untuk pindah.

Ngomong-ngomong sudah jam 9 malam dan Yunho belum juga pulang. Jaejoong menghela nafas dan mengambil ponselnya dengan enggan. Padahal seingatnya tadi Yunho—suaminya—berjanji untuk pulang cepat.

"_Hallo?"_

"Kau dimana?"

"_Dalam perjalanan, sayang. Ada apa?"_ suara Yunho terdengar ringan seolah lupa bahwa dia sudah berjanji pulang lebih awal.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya bertany—"

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

Tubuh Jaejoong menegang. Dia mendengar dengan jelas ada orang yang berjalan tepat dibelakangnya. Buru-buru dia menoleh. Matanya membulat takut saat mendapati tidak ada siapapun disana.

"_Jae? Hey? Kau masih disana?"_

"Y-Yun…" suara Jaejoong bergetar.

Mendapati ada yang aneh dari suara Jaejoong, jantung Yunho berdetak lebih cepat, _"Kenapa, Jae?_"

"C-cepat pulang… _Please_, suara itu keluar lagi!"

"_Suara apa, Jae?"_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

"_Please_! _Please_! Cepat pulang!" Jaejoong benar-benar ingin berlari sekarang juga. Suara langkah itu tiba-tiba menjadi lebih keras. Seperti ada orang yang berjalan memutarinya.

"_Oke! Aku hampir sampai sayang. Jangan tutup telfonnya!"_

Ini bukan pertama kalinya! Tapi ini selalu membuat Jaejoong bergetar ketakutan, "Yunho… Yunho… Yunho… Yunho…" ia terus merapalkan nama Yunho. Berusaha mengurangi rasa takutnya. Dengan cepat dia menyalakan televisi dan membesarkan volumenya.

Namun bukannya reda, Jaejoong merasa ada angin menerpa bagian kanan tubuhnya. Seketika bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ruangan ini tertutup. Tidak mungkin ada angin yang masuk.

"**J-Jejung-kun…"**

Itu bukan suara Yunho!

"AAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Yunho hampir saja mati.

Saat diperjalanan dia mendengar teriakan Jaejoong melalui telefon dan di rumah ia mendapati Jaejoong tak sadarkan diri.

Kini dia hanya diam sambil mendekap orang yang paling dia cintai ini. Mengelus punggungnya beberapa kali. Sudah 1 jam dia menunggu Jaejoong untuk sadar. Dia sudah memeriksa seluruh tubuh Jaejoong untuk memastikan apakah ada luka atau apapun.

Sempat beberapa kali ia hampir tertidur karena menunggu, namun kembali terjaga dan mendekap Jaejoong semakin erat.

"Yun…"

Jaejoong sadar! Namun Yunho tidak kunjung melepaskan pelukannya. Dia sengaja, "Kau kenapa?"

"Aku ingin pindah lagi…"ada sepercik nada takut.

"_What the_…" Yunho segera melepas dekapan keduanya dan memandang Jaejoong kesal, "Kau ingin kita pindah untuk ke tiga kalinya, huh? Bahkan belum ada 24 jam kita disini!"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan penuh permohonan, "Yun… kau tidak mengerti."

"Bagaimana aku mau mengerti jika kau tidak pernah bilang! Aku sudah cukup sabar mencari rumah hingga 2 kali seperti ini, tanpa menuntutmu untuk bercerita. Tidak ada pindah untuk yang ke tiga kalinya! Kau pikir uangku menggunung?"

Jaejoong terkejut. Yunho marah padanya. Tapi ini juga salahnya tidak mau—tidak berani—untuk bercerita.

"Maafkan aku, Yun…" Jaejoong menunduk. Membuat Yunho merasa bersalah.

Yunho kembali mendekap Jaejoong, "Maaf, baiklah. Kita pindah lagi. Aku akan cari perumahan yang lebih ramai."

"Tidak usah. Maaf merepotkan."

Yunho tergelak, "Kau tidak akan pernah membuatku repot, sayang…" Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong, "Besok aku akan bertanya pada Helen tentang rumah baru."

Namun Jaejoong tetap memasang wajah kurang nyaman. Yunho pasti sangat kerepotan karenanya, "Y—"

"Jaa… aku mau mandi, kau boleh tidur duluan," Yunho bangkit berdiri dan mengusap kepala Jaejoong, "Aku janji tidak akan lama."

.

* * *

.

"Kau baru pindah kemarin, Yun! Sekarang mau pindah lagi?" Helen—salah satu teman Yunho yang menjadi agen untuk jual-beli rumah—tampak sangat terkejut dengan penuturan Yunho.

"Ini kemauan Jaejoong."

"Ada apa dengannya?! Rumah yang kemarin memang kenapa? Tidak nyaman? Banyak serangga? Atau apa?!" Helen tampak terlihat kesal. Dia membolak-balik map besar berisi rumah-rumah yang perusahaannya jual.

Yunho menghela nafas berat. Dia menyadarkan seluruh tubuhnya ke punggung kursi yang dia dudukin, "_Please_, jangan banyak tanya. Aku sudah cukup pusing."

Helen memutar matanya bosan, "Terserah. Sekarang kau ingin rumah seperti apa?"

Yunho menatap Helen sejenak, "Rumah… yang berada di keramaian. Sepertinya Jaejoong tidak terlalu suka tempat yang sepi."

"Tidak usah terlalu bagus kurasa, yang penting nyaman," tambah Yunho, "Kalau bisa tidak terlalu besar. Kesannya menakutkan."

Helen mendelik, "Kau ini banyak maunya. Mungkin dua sampai tiga hari lagi aku akan telefon mengenai harga dan tempat. Pelangganku akhir-akhir ini menggunung."

"Terserah kau. Kalau bisa secepatnya…"

"Kau harus mentraktirku jika sudah."

"Baik, princess~"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Yunho terbangun saat Jaejoong memeluknya terlalu erat. Dia meraba tubuh Jaejoong yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kenapa?"

"T-tidak apa…"

Tapi Yunho tetap merasa ada yang aneh, "Hei, kenapa?" Yunho membalik tubuhnya dan menatap Jaejoong dengan mata yang masih setengah mengantuk.

"Tak apa. Tidurah lagi…"

"Jae, hidungmu berdarah!" Yunho segera bangkit. Memaksa Jaejoong untuk duduk juga. Matanya menelusuri wajah orang yang dia cintai penuh kekhawatiran. Dengan jempolnya Yunho mengusap darah yang mengalir dari hidung Jaejoong.

"Aku bisa sendiri, Yun."

Yunho menggeram tidak suka, "Kau kenapa, Jae?! Sikapmu jadi aneh."

"Aku tidak mau merepotkan, Yun…"

"Ya Tuhan… kau merepotkanku?! Jika kamu merepotkan, aku tidak akan pernah menikahimu! Kenapa kau jadi aneh, ha?!" Yunho bangkit berdiri, "Aku ambil tisu dulu."

Setelah Yunho berlalu dari hadapannya Jaejoong menunduk dalam. Kepalanya terasa berat karena banyak hal menghantuinya. Jika tidak ada orang di dekatnya Jaejoong sama sekali tidak bisa merasa tenang selalu saja ada yang—

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

Matanya membulat. Suara langkah itu lagi…

"Yun…" Jaejoong memanggil nama Yunho berharap pria itu datang cepat!

_Tap Tap_

_Tap Tap_

Ketukan langkah semakin cepat.

"Yun!" Membuang harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki, Jaejoong menjerit keras.

_Tap_

Langkah itu terhenti. Mau tak mau Jaejoong ikut diam. Dia mengenggam selimutnya erat. Takut sekali. Ya ampun, Yunho… kau kemana?!

_Drap Drap Drap Drap_

Tuhan… suara langkah itu berubah menjadi hentakan kaki.

"YUNHOOO!"

_Grep_

Sebuah rengkuhan hangat membuat Jaejoong merasa lebih lega. Dengan erat dia membalas pelukan orang yang dia percaya akan melindunginya.

"Hey, kenapa sayang?"

"Aku takut… _Please_, kita pindah. _Please_!" perlahan Jaejoong mulai menangis.

Perasaan bingung menyerang Yunho. Dengan lembut dia mengusap punggung Jaejoong, "Kita akan pindah. Tenanglah."

Perlahan Yunho melepas pelukannya. Dia ingin mengusap air mata Jaejoong. Namun seketika pergerakannya terhenti. Matanya membulat syok mendapati suatu sosok perempuan dengan wajah hancur dan berambut panjang di belakang Jaejoong.

"Jae, dibelakangmu..."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Hanya twoshoot. _Promise_, lanjutannya ku lanjutkan secepatnya. Tidak ada 1 minggu kuusahakan, namun berikan respon ne? Ini fanfic horror pertamaku. Janji endingnya tidak terlalu menyeramkan, karena jujur aku sendiri takut dengan horror.

Ngomong-ngomong ini belum dipublish di Wordpress karena suatu kendala.

Dan bagi yang menunggu fanfiksiku yang lain, aku mohon maaf sebesarnya. Aku berusaha melanjutkan namun selalu stuck. Menyebalkan sekali.

Terima kasih yang sudah memintaku untuk Update dari di twitter, facebook, line, BBM, PM, bahkan sampai whats app... _Dude_, dari mana kalian tahu nomorku? Wks.

.

_**Kritik dan saran?**_

-Z


	2. Chapter 2

Yunho dengan berani menjulurkan tangannya hendak memukul sosok dibelakang Jaejoong, namun seketika sosok itu hilang. Jujur dia takut melihat wanita dengan wajah hancur itu dibelakang Jaejoong. Namun rasa kesalnya lebih besar, dia menduga sosok itu pasti yang selama ini menghantui orang yang dicintainya.

"Ada apa Yun?" suara Jaejoong membuat ekspresi Yunho yang awalnya keras menjadi lebih tenang.

Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong singkat, "Kita bicarakan besok. Ini akan sangat panjang."

Saat Yunho hendak menarik Jaejoong kepelukannya, Jaejoong meghentikan pegerakannya, "Ceritakan sekarang. Apa yang kau lihat!" Jaejoong yang pada awalnya enggan mengatakan apa yang dia alami akhir-akhir ini, menjadi terpancing. Dia curiga Yunho melihat sesuatu yang selama ini menghantuinya.

Jika pada awalnya Jaejoong menutup diri, dan berusaha menanggungnya semua, kini dia sudah berada di titik dimana ingin menghancurkan apa yang selalu menghantuinya.

Yunho menghela nafas, sangat hafal dengan sifat Jaejoong yang mudah sekali berubah-ubah, "Aku melihat seorang wanita di belakangmu. Wajahnya hancur, rambutnya panjang. Seperti kebanyakan orang Jepang."

"Jepang?" desis Jaejoong.

"Yeah…" dengan lembut Yunho mulai memeluk Jaejoong dan mengajaknya berbaring, "Kau pernah sebelumnya tinggal di Jepang, kan?"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pelan. Dia memeluk Yunho.

"Sekarang ceritakan apa saja yang kau alami selama ini sehingga meminta pindah rumah beberapa kali."

Mendengar penuturan Yunho, Jaejoong terdiam sesaat. Memilah-milah apa yang harus dia ceritakan, "Aku selalu mendengar derap langkah seseorang mengelilingiku."

Yunho mendengarkan secara seksama apa yang Jaejoong katakana sembari memikirkan jalan keluar untuk keduanya.

"Awalnya kupikir rumah kita yang sebelumnya berhantu sehingga aku memintamu pindah. Tapi suara langkah itu terus menghantuiku. Hingga kemarin aku juga mendengar suaranya juga. Aku setuju jika kau bilang dia orang Jepang. Dia memanggilku dengan sufik –kun, kemarin."

Yunho terdiam lama. Terasa sedikit kekecewaan dalam hatinya, "Kenapa kau tidak cerita sejak dulu? Kalau dari dulu kau cerita, mungkin masalah ini cepat selesai…"

"Kau akan menanggapku gila jika aku bercerita seperti itu. Bahkan pada awalnya aku merasa diriku terlalu banyak pikiran dan stress sampai bisa seperti itu! Tapi makin lama itu terasa nyata! Ada yang menghantuiku!" Jaejoong berbicara cepat. Meluapkan banyak hal yang tidak Yunho ketahui.

Tidak ada gunanya jika berdebat. Yunho hanya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Jaejoong, "Besok kau ikut aku ke kantor saja Jae. Sekarang tidurlah."

Entah kenapa seketika perasaan hangat mengisi Jaejoong. Mempunyai pasangan yang pengertian seperti Yunho sangat membuatnya lega.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**Step**

_chapter 2_

**_-Z-_**

**_._**

* * *

.

.

Jaejoong merenggut bosan dan berputar-putar di atas kursi kerja, ruangan Yunho. Dia bosan setengah mati, sedari tadi mata Yunho fokus ke komputer yang menampilkan banyak komentar konsumen perihal game yang dikeluarkan oleh perusahaan tempat Yunho bekerja.

Jaejoong melipat tangannya di atas punggung kursi dan menyandarkan kepalanya, "Aku bosan."

"Mau bermain dengan game dari perusahaan ini?" tawar Yunho tanpa menoleh ke arah Jaejoong dia tau pria ini pasti tidak betah duduk diam.

Seperti mendapatkan mainan kesukaannya Jaejoong menegakkan punggungnya dan memasang wajah tertarik. Membuat Yunho yang melirik Jaejoong dari sudut matanya tertawa geli. Pria itu membuka lacinya dan mengeluarkan kaset game dan memberikannya pada Jaejoong, "Pakai saja PS3 di situ," tujuk Yunho pada TV yang berada di pojok ruangan.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi Jaejoong bangkit dan berjalan. Tidak lupa menyapa Jimmy yang duduk di meja yang bersebelahan dengan Yunho.

"Eh Yunho…" Jimmy menyikut lengan teman karibnya, "Tumben kau membawa Jaejoong kemari."

Yunho menoleh sebentar ke arah Jimmy, "Ceritanya panjang. Mungkin selama 1 minggu kedepan Jaejoong akan terus mengekoriku," membayangkan Jaejoong akan terus mengikutinya seperti anak ayam membuat Yunho tertawa geli.

"Hutang ceritamu banyak sekali, _dude_. Aku tidak akan sanggup mendengarnya," canda Jimmy sambil menepuk pundak Yunho.

Yunho menyahut dengan tawa ringan. Setelah itu keduanya kembali fokus kepekerjaan masing-masing. Hingga tiba-tiba Jimmy menyeletuk, "Kau sangat mencintainya, hmm?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?!" Yunho protes dan memukul punggung Jimmy.

"Hey, aku hanya bertanya. Habis kau terlalu memanjakan dan menjaganya, sih," dengus Jimmy.

Yunho menyeregit, "Kau terdengar seperti perempuan yang sedang menstruasi dan cemburuan."

"Maksudmu aku cemburu padamu?!" Jimmy menyipitkan matanya, "_Hell no_! Mary jauh lebih cantik."

Yunho kembali tertawa lepas, temannya ini ada-ada saja. Selalu punya cara untuk menghiburnya, "Jaejoong itu lebih dari cintaku, Jim," senyuman tipis terpampang di bibir Yunho, "Dia jiwaku."

Hening sejenak. Jimmy memandang Yunho lama.

"_Dude_, kau tiba-tiba seperti pujangga ya—"

"**YUNHOO!"**

Ucapan Jimmy terpotong dengan jeritan keras Jaejoong. Yunho segera menoleh dan panik saat mendapati Jaejoong tidak berada di depan TV. Dia menerka-nerka datang asalnya suara. Suara itu terdengar seperti dari toilet.

Buru-buru dia bangkit dan berlari ke arah toilet dan membuka pintunya dengan kasar. Jantungnya sempat terhenti saat mendapati Jaejoong berdiri di sudut ruangan dengan raut ketakutan. Selanjutnya detak jantungnya menggila. Rasa khawatir membuatnya segera menghampiri Jaejoong dan mendekapnya erat.

Dengan penuh rasa takut Jaejoong balas mendekap Yunho, "A-aku baru saja selesai buang air kecil," dengan suara bergetar Jaejoong menceritakan apa yang dialaminya, "Suara derap langkah itu muncul dan tiba-tiba lampu mati," perlahan Jaejoong mulai terisak, "Saat lampunya nyala wanita itu berdiri di depanku. Memanggil namaku… aku takut sekali. Dia berusaha menyentuhku, Yun. _But, Thanks God_, kau datang. Terima kasih, Tuhan…"

Yunho hanya diam mendengar cerita Jaejoong. Dia hanya diam mengelus punggung Jaejoong.

Di sisi lain Jimmy hanya melihat keduanya dalam diam dari ambang pintu, "_Dude_, kalian berdua harus menceritakan apa yang terjadi kepadaku."

.

Setelah mendengar cerita panjang tentang apa yang selama ini menghantui Jaejoong, Jim mengelus dagunya berfikir keras, "Aku punya kenalan paranormal."

"Siapa?" Jaejoong antusias.

Jimmy melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong bergantian, "Aku akan memberikan nomor mereka."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sabtu pagi kediaman Yunho dan Jaejoong kedatangan tamu—sang paranormal. Wanita cantik dengan dandanan gotik dan asisten pria mengekorinya.

Melihat Jaejoong membuatnya tersenyum tipis. Pria itu memiliki mata yang teduh, "Kau yang menelfonku, kan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan mengajak wanita itu masuk. Memperkenalkannya dengan Yunho dan kini mereka berempat duduk di ruang tengah rumah mereka.

"Namaku Kim Jaejoong. Boleh kutahu namamu?"

Paranormal itu berfikir sejenak, "Panggil saja aku **Megan**. Nah sekarang kalian bisa mulai bercerita."

Jaejoong mencari posisi nyaman untuk duduk dan hendak bercerita. Namun sang asisten menarik lengan Megan dan membisikan sesuatu.

Setelah mendapat informasi dari asistennya, Megan kembali menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong, "Ada seorang wanita berdiri di belakang Jaejoong…" ucapnya mengantung. Membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong sontak menoleh ke belakang. Namun keduanya tidak menemukan siapapun.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Yunho buru-buru berbicara saat tidak mendapati siapapun dibelakang Jaejoong.

Megan menatap asistennya sejenak, "Asistenku memiliki indra keenam. Sosok dibelakangmu kah yang menghantuimu, Jaejoong?"

Keduanya mengangguk mantap.

"Sudah berapa kali dia menunjukan sosoknya?" tanya Megan lagi, "Apa dia pernah menyentuh salah satu dari kalian?"

"Dua kali. Sekali dihadapanku dan sekali dihadapan Yunho," ucap Jaejoong, "Kemarin dia hampir menyentuhku namun Yunho berhasil mengagalkannya."

"Jangan sampai dia menyentu kalian!" seru Megan, "Dia akan menjadi parasit jika kau mengizinkannya untuk menyentuh kalian."

"Parasit?" gumam Yunho.

Sang asisten mengangguk. Dia tampak ingin berbicara sesuatu namun tak sampai ditelinga Jaejoong dan Yunho. Sang paranormal gemas dan menjitak asistennya, "Kau diam saja," setelah itu ia balik menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong yang bingung, "Dia tidak bisa berbicara dengan bahasa manusia. Beruntung telingaku memiliki kelebihan dan dapat menangkap suaranya."

Puas dengan jawaban Megan, Yunho dan Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Ehem" Megan berdeham, "Jadi, jika sosok itu menjadi parasit, mereka dapat mengambil alih tubuh kalian. Memang awalnya tidak akan sadar, tapi kalian akan menjadi sering pusing dan sering dihantui mimpi buruk. Setelah itu sering lupa dengan apa yang telah kalian lakukan. Hingga pada akhirnya mengambil alih hidup kalian."

Jaejoong bergidik ngeri, dan Yunho menyadari itu. Dia berinisiatif memegang tangan Jaejoong erat. Berusaha membantu Jaejoong mengatasi rasa takutnya.

Sang asisten merenggut tidak setuju. Dia kembali menarik lengan Megan dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

"Tunggu. Dia bukan tipe parasit?" Megan menyerengit, "Dia tidak ingin menjadi parasitmu, Jaejoong. Dia ingin dirimu! Kau pernah berhubungan dengan hantu itu semasa kau hidup, Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong berdesis, "Aku tidak tahu dia yang mana, aku tidak kenal…"

"Heuk! Heuk! Heuk!" asisten itu berteriak.

"Jaejoong! Jaga ucapanmu. Kau membuatnya marah!"

Jaejoong segera membungkam mulutnya. Tanpa dia sadari tubuhnya merapat kearah Yunho. Mencari perlindungan.

Sang asisten itu kembali berbicara sesuatu.

"Dia bilang, dia akan berbicara dengan sosok dibelakangmu…"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kau kenal Yamada Yuuki?"

Jaejoong menautkan alisnya. Berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Dia adik kelasmu saat di Jepang. DIa telah meninggal dan sangat terobsesi padamu."

Jaejoong masih terus berfikir. Yunho dan Megan menunggu dengan sabar.

"Aku ingat," celetuk Jaejoong pada akhirnya, "Dia yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku, sekitar 3 bulan sebelum pindah kemari."

Yunho tampak tertarik, "Lalu?"

Jaejoong mengangkat bahu, "Aku tidak tahu, aku menolaknya pada saat itu."

"Kata asistenku, dia bunuh diri setelah kau menolaknya. Arwahnya jadi mengikutimu sampai sekarang."

Yunho menghela nafas dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung sofa, "Jadi bagaimana? Kau paranormal kan? Punya ide?"

Megan mendelik ke arah Yunho, "Aku sedang berfikir."

Jaejoong menopang tangannya dan ikut berfikir. Sampai dia merasa ada hembusan di belakang telinganya. Jaejoong terkekeh geli. Bisa-bisanya Yunho sempat bercanda padanya disaat seperti ini.

"Heuk! Heuk!"

Semua seketika menoleh kepada sang asisten yang tampak ketakutan, hingga…

_Sreet_

"AAARRGH!"

Tepat dihadapan mereka, tubuh Jaejoong terjatuh dari sofa dan terseret kebelakang. Seolah-olah ada yang menarik tubuh pria itu.

Yunho bergerak cepat, menahan tubuh Jaejoong. Sementara itu ketakutan luar biasa terlihat dari wajah Jaejoong. Dia bisa merasakan ada yang mencekik lehernya dan menariknya kebelakang, namun tidak ada siapapun disitu!

"_Hurt_!" Jerit Jaejoong keras. Lehernya tertarik kebelakang sementara Yunho menahan kakinya. Tubuhnya sudah terlentang di lantai dengan bagian punggung keatas sedikit melayang.

Megan bergerak cepat. Dia mengeluarkan kitab suci serta salib, menatap sosok yang berada di belakang Jaejoong walaupun kasat mata. Namun dia dapat melihat seberkas bayangan gelap, "Terus tahan dia, Yunho!"

Sementara Megan merapalkan sesuatu, Yunho berada dalam dilema. Dihadapannya Jaejoong menjerit kesakitan, lehernya serasa akan dibelah. Sudut matanya sudah tergenang air mata. Yunho tidak suka ekspresi itu. Tapi jika dia melepaskan Jaejoong, dia tidak mau kehilangan pria ini!

'TAKUT' hanya satu kata itu yang terus melintas di kepala Jaejoong. Tubuhnya serasa mati. Ada seseorang memeluk lehernya keras namun seseorang itu tidak terlihat! Bagaimana kau bisa percaya dengan yang seperti ini?!

Cekikan dilehernya semakin keras, Jaejoong hampir tidak bisa bernafas. Hingga tiba-tiba dia merasakan sosok dibelakangnya berguncang keras, membuat tubuhnya ikut tergoncang. Dan sedetik kemudian Megan berteriak mengusir hantu yang mengincarnya.

Dan cengkraman di lehernya menghilang.

Tubuhnya terjatuh ke lantai.

Dan semua gelap

"Jaejoong!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Yunho baru menutup pintu kamar mereka setelah merebahkan Jaejoong yang masih pingsan di atas kasur. Megan mendatanginya dengan tampang awut-awutan. Setelah mengusir hantu yang mengikuti Jaejoong, Megan terlalu syok mendapati Jaejoong pingsan secara mendadak.

"Terima kasih banyak, Megan…"

Megan mengibaskan tangannya, "Selama kau membayarnya sesuai perjanjian, tidak masalah," jeda sejenak, "Bercanda. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana Jaejoong?"

"Ah dia masih tertidur."

Megan melirik jam tangannya sejenak, "Aku masih ada klien. Awalnya aku mau mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Jaejoong," ucap Megan. Ia lalu mengabil tangan Yunho dan meletakan kalung salib kecil, "Suruh Jaejoong gunakan itu. Mengantisipasi hantu wanita gila itu tidak menggangunya lagi."

Yunho menatap kalung itu lama, "Baiklah. Kau mau pulang sekarang?"

Megan mengangguk.

"Akan ku antar sampai depan."

.

* * *

_**~Epilog~**_

Hatinya yang patah telah membuatnya bunuh diri. Jaejoong pernah menolaknya.  
Namun kini kembali hidup di dunia yang berbeda. Berambisi besar untuk mendapatkan Jaejoong kembali.

Sosok wanita yang meninggal dengan melempar dirinya ke rel kereta api mengikuti Jaejoong hingga ke Amerika. Dia tidak akan gagal. Cintanya kepada Jaejoong begitu besar.

Setelah pengusiran dirinya terhadap Jaejoong, Jaejoong diberikan kalung suci yang membuatnya tidak bisa mendekat. Namun malam ini Jaejoong ceroboh. Dia melepaskan kalung salib itu dan tertidur dengan nyaman di pelukan Yunho.

Wanita itu berlari ke arah kasur dan menatap Jaejoong yang tertidur, **"Jejung-kun~"**

Dia menyentuh pria itu, "**Aku ada di sebelahmu**…" lalu tawa pelan keluar dari bibirnya. Membuat Jaejoong terbangun dan menatap horror dirinya.

Bagaimana tidak Jaejoong terbangun dan wanita dengan wajah hancur dekat sekali dengannya.

"AAAAAARRRGHHH!"

* * *

**END**

* * *

.

Uhuk, ending ceritanya aneh.

Tepat janji, update seminggu kemudian.. Hahaha!

.

**BIG THANKS TO;**

**JeJeSalvatore**

**kyoarashi57**

**giaoneesan**

**duvypanha** Happy birthday ya, btw… Pas dong, wks

**kim sang hyun** ; Yoi, judul Step itu berasal dari setiap langkah yang sering Jae denger.

**Himawari Ezuki**

**nunoel31** ; Innocentnya di tunggu ya ^^

**YunHolic**

**jema Agassi**

**lipminnie**

**TiGarini** ; Chapter ini nggak terlalu horror, kok. WKs

**Mimi-ah**

**jae sekundes**

**Silver Bullet 1412**

**Mrs Kim**

**Vic89**

**RyGratia**

**okoyunjae**

**missjelek**

**putryboO** ; Berasa saskia gotik? Hahaha (nulis namanya gimana, sih?)

**Youleebitha**

**ifa. **

**js-ie**

**Yzj84**

**ismiemimie**

**jema Agassi**

**Nannaba** ; Sip! Thanks fave :D Wks

**leny**

**RarasParkcassieYJS** Just call me Z, pake huruf besar. Wks. Perpanjang fiksi ini? Hahaha, takut malah jadinya kececeran kayak fic lain :D

**Aaliya Shim**

**riska0122**

**cminsa** Innocent & CHANGE? Ditunggu, ya.. wks

**Princess yunjae**

**sienna-w5**

**Kim RyeoSungHyun**

**Taeripark**

**HISAGIsoul** ; yoi, latarnya di daerah Amerika. Sebenernya pengennya Korea, tapi kayaknya lebih nyambung kalau dari luar. Byw, Hisagi-san, hahaha aku sering liat namamu di review. Thanks banget sering ngikutin fanfic gue. B)

**kuroi katana**

**.**

And thanks juga buat semua GUEST dan yang sudah membaca fanfiksi ini. _**Love you**_. Thanks juga buat yang nge-fave atau pun follow #titikduabintang

Fanfiksi lain kuusahakan update sebisanya.

**.**

**Kritik & Saran?**

**-Z**


End file.
